spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rednecks
Rednecks are characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Role Rednecks appear whenever the New Kid chooses their gender, sexuality, or religion to attack them for their identity, no matter what this identity is. They also appear after The New Kid helps Butters get money to pay his Minion's salary. Prominence The Talk After the New Kid chooses their gender, a truck stops outside the school and three rednecks attack them and their teammates for their choice. The Talk 2: The Gendering After the New Kid chooses their gender a second time as well as their sexuality, the rednecks will attack them in the exact same way as in The Talk. Touch the Sky After the New Kid chooses their religion and alignment, the rednecks will attack them in the exact same way as in The Talk and The Talk 2: The Gendering. Always Bet on Chaos A different set of rednecks, including Darryl Weathers, arrive to attack the New Kid, Professor Chaos, and any other currently selected party members for hiring illegal immigrants who "took their jobs". To Catch a Coon Eddie the Redneck, along with Mr. Kim, the Sixth Grader Leader, Mercedes, and a Crab Person ambush the New Kid outside of Tweek Bros. Coffee, forming "The Unified Huntdown League". Danger Deck Redneck Snipers appear in two challenges in the Danger Deck DLC; one appears in the "Dead and Beary'd" challenge and another in the "Mental Assault" challenge. Members * Darryl Weathers * Eddie * Cleetus * Other four unnamed rednecks Battle Attack Tactics Redneck Sniper The Redneck Snipers can throw beer cans at a character to cause the Confused status. Quotes Battle * Attacking ** "If you actually read the constitution, you'd understand it's my patriotic duty to fuck you up." ** "That settles it, beating you kids up was definitely the right decision." ** "I'm going to bounce your ass like my checks." ** "America! Love it or get your ass kicked, socialist!" * Human Kite defeated ** "Yeah, that's right! Shut those laser eyes and think about your stupid hero concept! You could've been Human Monster Truck! Human ATV!" * Microaggressions ** "America was built by Americans, not fucking minions!" ** "I'm gonna beat you straight, it's the only way!" * Burning ** "This is bullcrap!" ** "I’m burnin' like that Bible bush!" * Grossed Out ** "Them grits looked a lot better goin' in." * Frozen ** "I'm all froze up." * Slowed ** "I'm dragging ass over here." * Dialogue ** With Mosquito, Mosquito turn start *** Mosquito: "I don't even want to bite these guys...what if I get contact drunk?" Redneck: "Don't be scared, bug boy! It's just a little taste of your future!" ** With Raisins Girl, after Eddie attacking, To Catch a Coon *** Mercedes: "OMG, that was actually not bad!" Eddie: "Goddamm right." ** With Super Craig, Super Craig idle *** Redneck: "Hey, is that Craig Tucker over there? Shit, I know your dad, he's good people. I'm sure he won't mind if I tan your hide a bit." Super Craig: "Good luck, dick." Original Soundtrack Video Trivia * The music that plays during a fight against the Rednecks is the same one that plays when Cartman fights against Honey Boo Boo in the Season 16 episode "Raising The Bar". * Unlike the other enemies in "The Unified Huntdown League" the Rednecks will never chase the New Kid down across South Park, not even if they change their sex and gender again with Mr. Mackey. Category:Characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone